The Begining of the End
by CurlyxBrooklynxGirl
Summary: A new spin on J.K. Rowlings classic story. Harry/Brooklyn(Oc) Hermione/Brooklyn(Oc) Hermione/Ron Remus/Carolyn(Oc) . Slight femslash , Character Death and Murder- Grey Harry Grey Hermione Grey Ron-Dark but with good intentions Brooklyn-


**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

Next chapter Chapter One

Prologue

So I get it you're wondering what the hell this is but I've got to tell you nothaving anyone know you point of view having everyone judge you wondering why the hell the boy-who-lived, the Gryffindor golden boy and the savior of the wizarding world (please hear my disgusted tone) is with the adopted daughter of a werewolf and the birth child of a thought to be mass murderer you shall eventually get sick of the whispers and staring so since your ever (bring in the hateful sarcasm) so lovely you will open up let them see the dynamic. You've got to understand Harry is the good guy, the savior but me I'm the monster I'm the murderer, the manipulator I'm the one who gets him into position to take on the center stage while I pull the strings from behind the curtains never until now letting the world see my part in this master operation. Name: Destiny Brooklyn Morle-Lupin

Birth Name: Hyrda Carina Black

Legal/ Adoptive Parents: Carolyn Morle and Remus Lupin

Birth Parents: Adela Adelaide Negabo and Sirius Black

Birthdate: June 23 1980

Hair colour: Black with shades of brown

Eyes colour: Brown

Skin colour: Light Brown

So I'm going to do a little legilimency you think my parents where madly in love, defied the racist times as their love could withstand anything and after she diedand he was arrested I was given to be raised by my uncle/ godfather/father Remus Lupin and years later he met my mom and they fell in love and that was it. Far from it. First I was born to an undercover fling between Adela and Sirius. Adela was born to a relatively old money pure blood family from west Africa and during a business retreat between both sets of my grandparents a fling blossomed from the ages 15 to the age of 20 to when I was conceived. When Adela found out she was pregnant she quickly shared the news with Sirius and the 2 were married the next week. It was not a marriage of love and adoration I mean the two of them had seen each other 9 times about 2 weeks each over a span of 5 years and then they were married. It was that when you knocked a girl up (to be classy about it) it was what you had to do. I'm not sure how the marriage survived neither had even been in a relationship and all of a sudden you skip dating and engagement to marriage, but we were a little family of 3 and that was all right with us. This certain part I'm not fully certain on (because of the fact

I was so around 8 months) but apparently 2 weeks before the attack at Godric's hollow there was an attack on our house (quite lucky as hours later the Fidelius charm was to be set Pettigrew the bastard). Adela and I were the only ones home (Sirius had been giving final notice at the ministry to go into hiding with us) but to cut a sad story short death eaters flooded the house killed Adela and I escaped tied to a port key that landed me in an alley beside Princess Royal hospital, that's when my life as Hydra ended and Destiny-Brooklyn was born. Now before we get into the next few lines I'm going to give a warning as I pretend to be a decent person and give a damn if you heed this or not. Do not and I repeat read this story if you can't take hurt for that's what life is primarily filled with or at least my life. If you read beyond this and end up emotional well you have no one but yourself to look back at with blame. A couple of minutes after 1:30 am my mother a trauma nurse left the hospital but followed the sound of a crying baby into the ally and found me in a trash heap (fitting for the future Lady Black). I was brought quickly into the hospital where a 10-month investigation took place to figure out who I was which proved unsuccessful (I had no ties to the muggle world) so my mother (Carolyn) was granted temporary custody of me and 3 years later she adopted me. Skip a year (I was 5) my mother started dating a man named Remus Lupin who she met after while traveling between Princess Royal and a hospital in Yorkshire and after 5 months decided to introduce him to me. Well that was an event immediately after seeing me (I resemble my birth mother quite a bit) and hearing the story of how my mother and I came together he knew instantly who I was. He didn't say anything but knew in the future with me eventually discovering mu powers and going of to Hogwarts something would happened where I would find out who I really was. After another 6 months mother and Remus were married and we moved out of our little apartment in the west coast to yes you guessed it little whining, number 8 privet drive to be exact 4 houses up from Harry (Ah fate you bastard). With a new house came a new school St Grogery's that actually was where I met Harry. It was my first day and the lunch bell had just rung I saw Harry (who in my head at the time was named scrawny 4 eyes) being beaten up by this whale/pig of a boy who I was told by Wendy Hutchins (knows as Freckles) was his cousin Dudley (forever known as whale pig). Well I had always been told as a child that seeing someone being bullied and not doing anything was just as bad as beating the up yourself so I went over punched Dudley in the face and said to Harry and I quote "them whale/pigs are pissing me off thinking they run shit"(yes I swore as a child nasty habit I picked up no you don't have to lecture me about it my mother spanked me many times over it) I gave him my hand pulled him up and introduced myself. I remember by the end of that lunch break he and I were best friends (not really by choice on his part), we were a twosome just he and I that's all either of us wanted or needed. So that's the beginning of our story no romance no insane chemistry just a childhood connection that would stabilize us so we could weather the storm that would be the rest of our lives.


End file.
